


Вечер перед рейсом в Америку

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: челлендж [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Cosplay, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Дирк Джентли собирается в Америку на дело по приглашению богача Патрика Спринга. Он одинок, полон тревог и робких надежд. Уже совсем скоро всё для него изменится, пускай он пока и не представляет насколько.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155977
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Вечер перед рейсом в Америку

**Author's Note:**

> Локация - Mr O'neill's Irish pub, г. Новосибирск

Бонус: преисполнившись оптимизма перед предстоящим приключением, детектив решил (не)много расслабиться.


End file.
